


Your Forever is All That I Need

by i_n_f_e_r_n_o



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dream has crippling self-doubt, Dream lowkey hates himself tbh, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, More tags to be added as story progresses, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sapnap ships it hard, dreamnotfound, just a teensy bit of sexual-ness, poor boy has zero confidence, power bottom Dream go brrrrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_n_f_e_r_n_o/pseuds/i_n_f_e_r_n_o
Summary: "Forever..." Dream mumbled, slowly wiping the tears that threatened to spill from emerald green orbs. He had so many lovely things and people in his life, so many reasons to be happy, so many reasons to smile, so why was he upset? He had everything, but it felt like nothing. Nothing without George. "His forever is all that I need."But Dream would never get George's forever, would he?~ ~ ~In which Dream is hopelessly in love with George, but his feelings are unfortunately not mutual. Sapnap’s got that under control, however, as he launches his own plan to get his two best friends together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hello, mcyt fandom! This is my first fanfiction not only for dreamnotfound but also for the mcyt fandom. I’m so excited to be joining this fandom and writing for it. This fic's title is taken from Sleeping With Sirens' 'If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn'. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I respect Dream and George with everything in me. If at any point they say they are uncomfortable with being shipped or with content (such as fanfictions) being made about them, I will most certainly delete this. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> If you have read my profile, you would know that this account is run by multiple people. Jet wrote this chapter in specific.

Golden rays of bright, blinding light seeped in through the thin cracks visible in the lightly-coloured blinds, enveloping the room in the serenity that was morning. Here, on his bed, bathed in said sunlight, laid Dream. A topless George towered above the younger, a sweet smile decorating his facial features.

How had things come to this? Dream didn’t know, but he didn’t necessarily care. All he knew was he was _actually touching_ George, and George was _topless_ before him. He never, in a million years, thought something as mesmerising, as intimate, as spell-bounding as this would actually happen.

But the one thing Dream was focused on most was just how _soft_ George’s skin was. It was softer than a pillow, softer than a feather, softer than almost anything Dream had ever felt.

Dream was holding the world between his own two hands.

He gulped. His hands moved gracefully and expertly across an arched back, eliciting a gasp from the man above him. Dream’s eyes widened; this almost seemed unreal. He placed his hands upwards, settling them upon broad shoulders. He then stroked his hands and fingers across beautiful imperfections. George sighed pleasantly at the gesture, heading lolling back ever so slightly.

“Your skin is so soft.” Dream blurted out.

A gentle laugh tore itself from George’s throat at the comment. “And _you_ are so cute,” he lulled.

Dream’s face flushed crimson. “G-George…” he began. “do you really think that?”

“Of course.” George smiled.

Dream’s eyes grew ever so slightly moist. Was he really going to cry over just being able to touch someone’s torso? Yes, possibly. Because it was _Geoge’s torso,_ and that made all the difference. He felt like he was caught in a dream. Dream fought back the tears as he continued to run his hands over all of George’s torso, graciously savouring all of George’s gasps and quiet moans that he evoked out of the older.

Dream leaned upward slightly, his eyes meeting with George’s. He bit his lip, an idea taking place in his mind.

“You can, it’s okay,” promised George, as if he could read Dream’s mind.

Dream nodded, never breaking eye contact with George. He leaned upward some more. Dream felt the familiar tears well up in his eyes as he thought about what he was about to do. He was caught up in a fantasy. This was Heaven on Earth.

Dream smiled at George before locking their lips together. 

George’s lips were just as soft as his torso.

Dream slowly pulled away from the kiss, making eye contact with George again. He giggled.

“Did you like that?” George questioned.

Dream nodded. “Very much so.” He smiled, and then-

Dream woke up with tears in his eyes.

The tears continued to fall as he realised his fantasy was, literally, a dream.

George was not there, towering above Dream. Dream was not running his hands around his torso, feeling beautiful imperfections.

George was not there. He was not Dream’s. He would never be.

Dream was convinced he would never stop weeping.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read my profile, you would know this account is run by multiple people. Jet in specific wrote this chapter. Please enjoy, and thank you very much for all the positive feedback!

Dream’s eyes slowly fluttered open, the heat of Florida enveloping his resting body. A heap of used tissues surrounded the man.  _ Gross,  _ he thought, mind preoccupied with the mess. His mind suddenly flashed back to what had happened a few hours prior.

_ George’s soft skin. Touching his chest. Waking up. Sobbing for hours. _

Dream was immediately devastated again as he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes. Why did such an awful thing have to happen? Why was it that the one moment he had peace and love in his life, it turned out to be a dream, just a mere fantasy?

All his thoughts, however, were interrupted by an ear-piercing noise.

Dream wrapped his fingers around his phone, picking it up and raising it to his ear. “Hello?” he said into the speaker.

“Dream! Where have you been?” Sapnap’s voice flowed into Dream’s ears.

Dream blinked once, twice, trying to register Sapnap’s words. “What do you mean?” he questioned before glancing over to the clock on the wall to his left.  _ Oh. _

“It’s two o’clock.” Sapnap mumbled. “I’ve been texting you all day.”

“Yeah, sorry, I just… just woke up, actually.” Dream ran his fingers through his hair.

“Do you want to talk about something? You sound kind of out of it.” Sapnap remarked.

“I… maybe. It was just, something really intense happened before I went to sleep last, is all.”

“Well,” Sapnap began. “if you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

“I had a dream about George.” Dream blurted out. He decided to give Sapnap a basic rundown of what happened without too many details. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk about it in detail just yet.

“Oh?” Sapnap remarked. Dream had told him quite some time ago about his feelings for George. If Dream was this shaken over a dream, it must have been something having to do with his feelings for the other man. “I hope you two get together one day.”

“Thanks, but I doubt it.” Dream mumbled.

“Anyways, do you wanna play some Minecraft with me and George? We don’t have to stream it, just play it some.” Sapnap smiled.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Let me shower and eat breakfast and all that first, though.” Dream responded.

After having ended the Discord call, Dream sat up in bed, beginning to pick up the tissues surrounding him. He then deposited them into a trash can before leaving to go shower.

Dream’s mind raced as he scrubbed his hair, warm water spraying around him. That dream… it had felt so intimate, so loving, so  _ real.  _ But it was just a dream, just a fantasy, it wasn’t real, it never would be. George surely didn’t return the feelings; he likely never would. Just thinking about it had Dream devastated again. He had known for a while that he loved George, and it hurt knowing he didn’t feel the same.

After stepping out of the shower and eating breakfast, Dream joined the Discord call with Sapnap and George.

“DREAM! HEEEEEEEELP!” George screeched. “Sapnap’s trying to kill m- fuck you Sapnap!”

Dream let out a laugh at that. They clearly weren’t playing the game seriously at the moment, just fooling around. But George was still so cute anyways, screaming for Dream all the time when he played the game.

  
  


Dream found his thoughts wandering back to the dream he had the night prior. The most vivid memory was, strangely, the feeling of George’s pale skin under his fingertips. It was just so…

_ Soft… _

“Dream! Dreeeeeam!” George’s voice rang in Dream’s ears, bringing him back to reality.

“Huh? What?” Dream responded.

“Sanpnap and I have been talking to you, man, you zoned out.” George laughed. Dream froze. His laughter rang in Dream’s ears, resounding and shaking him to the core. It was beautiful.  _ He  _ was beautiful.

Fuck. Dream had it bad.

“ _ Dream! _ ”

“Huh-?”

“Dude, you zoned out  _ again. _ Are you feeling okay?” Sapnap sounded… concerned. “I’m a little worried about you.”

“Um- yeah, I’m fine. Just got caught up in my thoughts.” Dream laughed nervously.

“Maybe you should go take a nap or something. You seem really distracted.” George remarked.

“Um, yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll text you both later. Bye.” Dream ended the call and left the game abruptly.

_ Sapnap: yo dude you okay? _

_ Dream: yeah, just… distracted, is all. _

_ Sapnap: oh, do you want to talk about it? _

_ Dream: Maybe. Yes, actually. _

Dream proceeded to tell Sapnap everything, all the feelings he’d been having for George, the passion, the intensity. He told Sapnap all the details about the dream he had and how he woke up and sobbed for a good hour afterwards because he just  _ knew  _ George didn’t and wouldn’t ever feel the same way for him.

_ Sapnap: jeez, that sucks man. _

_ but I’m sure he likes you back. _

_ he has to, I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you? _

_ don’t worry. it’ll be okay. _

_ Dream: thanks, man. _

Dream laid back in his chair, resting his face in his hands. George was going to be the death of him.

~ ~ ~

The wind blew steadily in, gently shaking all trees in sight and rousing up the jade-coloured blades of soft grass. Here, on said grass, laid Dream. The rickety park surrounding him was a ghost town; no one except Dream himself was present in the area.

Every once in a while, when he needed to be alone with his thoughts, Dream would lay on the grass at the park and simply stare at the sky. It was a peaceful existence, being here. And Dream definitely needed it right about now, when he was struck with an immense amount of feelings and thoughts. One of those thoughts being, why was he so in love with George?

That was an easy question. George was everything Dream wanted in a person. He was smart, funny, a jokester… everything. His mind was brilliant and rare to comeby; like a jewel. His smile… oh, that smile. It was so bright and cheerful; just like George himself.

George was an ocean, and Dream was in so deep. And he wasn’t coming up for air anytime soon.

~ ~ ~

Sometime, somewhere, in Houston, Texas, a man sat alone in his room.

The plan all began to form.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read our profile, you would know that this account is run by multiple people. Jet/Ashton, David and Dakota wrote this chapter in specific.
> 
> So sorry for the long wait! Thank you to everyone who waited.

Alone, hunched over a desk, sat Sapnap. A miniature lamp was poised atop said desk, the only light filling the otherwise dark room. Papers and pencils were scattered about, cluttering the tiny area. It was around twelve o’clock in the morning. Sapnap knew that being awake this late would more than likely have a negative effect on his sleeping schedule, but he couldn’t care less. He was in the middle of something immensely important.

What was he working on? Operation: Forever. A plan he created to get his two best friends together. Sapnap had known for quite some time now that both his friends were in love with each other, but they both had their own reasons for not going after the other. Dream had crippling self-doubt and felt like George would never feel the same, and George was too shy and awkward to try and start anything. But Sapnap knew he could get them together. He just had to put some effort into it, give them both a little push, and they’d be good to go. Step one? Talk to Dream.

That proved to be easier said than done.

~ ~ ~

Dream’s groggy voice carried over the call. “Hello…? Sapnap?”

“Hey Dream!” Sapnap laughed cheerily. “What’s up?”

“It’s midnight, are you okay? Did you need something?” Sapnap could practically hear the frown in Dream’s voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to talk with you about something,” responded Sapnap.

“Okay, well, I’m awake now, so what is it?” Dream inquired.

“I wanted to talk about you and George.”

The other side of the call went silent for a moment before Dream responded. “What about me and George?”

“I say,” Sapnap began. “you should try and compliment him some. Not like the joke flirting you do on streams, but like actually compliment him.”

“...Is that all?” Dream questioned.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“...You called me at midnight, when I was sleeping, to tell me to compliment George?”

“It’s all part of my master plan, Dream.”

“Whatever, you’re so weird.” Dream sighed. “Well, I’m going back to sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Dream!” Sapnap yelled cheerfully.

Sapnap set his cell phone down on his desk as the line went dead.

This might be a bit more difficult than he initially thought.

~ ~ ~

Dream did not know what to do.

He was in a crisis, he was sure of it. He was in love with his best friend, but he knew he didn’t feel the same way. Dream was sure of it. How or why would anyone share such feelings for him? He had no clue. But all he knew was he loved George. And don’t even  _ mention  _ the dream he had had a few nights ago. That was beyond devastating to him. It had felt so real, so passionate, so intense. But it wasn’t, it wasn’t real, and Dream knew it never would be.

Here, Dream found himself sprawled across his bed, alone with his thoughts. He was beyond upset at the moment with the situation at hand.  _ Why?  _ he kept asking himself. Why did he love George? Why didn’t George love him?

No matter how many questions he asked himself, Dream was convinced nothing would change. He wouldn’t stop loving George, and George wouldn’t start loving him. Everything simply was as it is, and that would never change.

Unless…

_ No,  _ Dream thought.  _ that’s impossible. _ His current mopy thoughts had been interrupted with a silver lining:  _ What if George does love you back? There’s no possible way. _

George would never love someone like Dream.

~ ~ ~

“Package for Clay?”

The man at Dream’s doorstep gave a gentle smile. Dream flashed a quick smile back, reaching out for the cardboard box. The man at his doorstep stepped away, on his way back to his car.

Dream took a seat at his kitchen table after quickly retrieving a butter knife. He wedged the knife in between the packing tape, cutting the tape and opening the box.

“Oh…!” Dream mumbled in a whisper-shout, slowly lifting up the contents of the box. Three photos, all of George. He flipped one over, slowly reading the message written on the back.

_ Dream, _

_ Have a few pictures of me! You and Sapnap are the best friends I could ever have, so I decided to send you and him some pictures of me as a surprise gift. Hope you enjoy them, don’t put them up on your wall or anything creepy like that, haha. _

_ \- George _

__ “Idiot…” Dream mumbled, slowly looking over and studying all three photos. He was entranced. George was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. And his smile… oh, that smile. It shone brightly like the sun. Dream wanted to give the world to him. The world and more.

But George didn’t want it. Of course he didn’t. He never would, would he? George would never want anything Dream had to offer.

"Forever..." Dream mumbled, slowly wiping the tears that threatened to spill from emerald green orbs. He had so many lovely things and people in his life, so many reasons to be happy, so many reasons to smile, so why was he upset? He had everything, but it felt like nothing. Nothing without George. "His forever is all that I need."

But Dream would never get George's forever, would he?

Dream didn’t realise he was crying until he saw the water droplets on the photo.


End file.
